Красная цилиндрическая змея
| wikispecies = Cylindrophis | commons = Cylindrophis ruffus | itis = 634762 | ncbi = 186578 }} Кра́сная цилиндри́ческая змея́ ( ) — змея семейства цилиндрических. Название Синонимы: * * * Названия на других языках: * * Подвиды * * Поведение Когда испугана, прижимает голову к земле, сильно уплощает туловище и хвост, разводя в стороны ребра, и поднимает задний конец тела. При этом изогнув его и повернув к противнику ярко-красный испод хвоста. В одних случаях хвост просто поднят и слегка изогнут, а в иных — закручен в несколько колец и поднят вверх в виде кораллово-красного круга. Этим приемом внимание хищника отвлекается от наиболее важной и уязвимой части тела — головы. Питание Питается беспозвоночными, червягами, слепозмейками и другими змеями, причем, зачастую размерами больше собственных. Единственное ограничение - толщина добычи всегда должна быть очень небольшой. Причиной такого ограничения является то, что рот змеи практически нерастяжим. Размножение Живородящие. Размер выводка 2-10 детенышей. Размеры Новорождённые имеют при рождении длину около 20 см. Длина взрослой особи до 78 см. Яд Неядовита. Среда обитания Обитает в очень влажной почве, предпочитает возделываемые земли, чаще всего заболоченные рисовые поля. Распространена в Юго-Восточной Азии и на Больших Зондских островах. Ссылки * Описание в базе данных рептилий Литература * А. Г. Банников, «Жизнь животных — Земноводные, пресмыкающиеся», том 4, часть 2, Издательство «Просвещение», Москва, 1969 * Auliya, M. 2006. Taxonomy, Life History, and conservation of giant reptiles in west Kalimantan. Natur und Tier Verlag, Münster, 432 pp. * Bergman, R.A.M. 1953. The anatomy of Cylindrophis rufus (Laur.). Proc. Kon. Ned. Akad. Wet. Amsterdam, C 56:650-666. * Boulenger, G.A. 1893. Catalogue of the snakes in the British Museum (Nat. Hist.) I. London (Taylor & Francis), 448 pp. * Chan-ard,T.; Grossmann,W.; Gumprecht,A. & Schulz,K. D. 1999. Amphibians and reptiles of peninsular Malaysia and Thailand — an illustrated checklist English and German. Bushmaster Publications, Würselen, Gemany, 240 pp. * Cox, Merel J.; Van Dijk, Peter Paul; Jarujin Nabhitabhata & Thirakhupt,Kumthorn 1998. A Photographic Guide to Snakes and Other Reptiles of Peninsular Malaysia, Singapore and Thailand. Ralph Curtis Publishing, 144 pp. * David,P. & Vogel,G. 1996. The snakes of Sumatra. An annotated checklist and key with natural history notes. Bücher Kreth, Frankfurt/M. * de Lang, R. & G. Vogel 2005. The snakes of Sulawesi. A field guide to the land snakes of Sulawesi with identification keys. Frankfurter Beiträge zur Naturkunde, 25, Edition Chimaira, Frankfurt am Main, 312 pp. * de Rooij, N. DE 1917. The Reptiles of the Indo-Australian Archipelago. Il. Ophidia. Leiden (E. J. Brill), xiv + 334 S. * Duméril, A. M. C. and G. Bibron. 1844. Erpetologie Générale ou Histoire Naturelle Complete des Reptiles. Vol.6. Libr. Encyclopédique Roret, Paris, 609 pp. * Frith,C.B. & Frith,D.W. 1978. Additions to the snake fauna of Phuket Island, Peninsular Thailand. Nat. Hist. Bull. Siam Soc. (Bangkok) 27: 181—186 * Grossmann,W. & Tillack,F. 2001. Bemerkungen zur Herpetofauna des Khao Lak, Phang Nga, thailändische Halbinsel. Teil II: Reptilia: Serpentes; Testudines; Diskussion. Sauria 23 (1): 25-40 * Laurenti, J. N. 1768. Specimen medicum, exhibens synopsin reptilium emendatam cum experimentis circa venena et antidota reptilium austracorum, quod authoritate et consensu. Vienna, Joan. Thomae, 217 pp. * Malkmus, R.; Manthey, U.; Vogel, G. Hoffmann, P. & Kosuch, J. 2002. Amphibians and reptiles of Mount Kinabalu (North Borneo). A.R.G. Ganther Verlag, Rugell, 404 pp. * Manthey, U. & Grossmann, W. 1997. Amphibien & Reptilien Südostasiens. Natur und Tier Verlag (Münster), 512 pp. * McDiarmid,R.W.; Campbell,J.A. & Touré,T.A. 1999. Snake species of the world. Vol. 1. Herpetologists’ League, 511 pp. * Pauwels, O.S.G.; David, P.; Chimsunchart, C. & Thirakhupt, K. 2003. Reptiles of Phetchaburi Province, Western Thailand: a list of species, with natural history notes, and a discussion on the biogeography at the Isthmus of Kra. Natural History Journal of Chulalongkorn University 3 (1): 23-53 * Pauwels,O.S.G. et al. 2000. Herpetological investigations in Phang-Nga Province, southern Peninsular Thailand, with a list of reptile species and notes on their biology. Dumerilia 4 (2): 123—154 * Smedley, N. 1931. Notes on some Malaysian snakes. Bull. Raffl. Mus. No 5: 49-54 * Smith, M.A. 1943. The Fauna of British India, Ceylon and Burma, Including the Whole of the Indo-Chinese Sub-Region. Reptilia and Amphibia. 3 (Serpentes). Taylor and Francis, London. 583 pp. * Stuebing,R.B. & INGER,R.F. 1999. A field guide to the snakes of Borneo. Natural history Publications (Borneo), Kota Kinabalu, 254 pp. in HR 31: 124. * Underwood, G. 2002. On the rictal structures of some snakes. Herpetologica 58 (1): 1-17 * Winchell, S. 2003. Die vielfältige Welt chinesischer Schlangen. Reptilia (Münster) 8 (6): 20-29 * Winchell, S. 2003. The wide world of snakes in China. Reptilia (GB) (31): 12-21 * Zhao,E. & Adler,K. 1993. Herpetology of China. SSAR, Oxford/Ohio, 1-522 * Zug, George R.;Win, Htun;Thin, Thin;Min, Than Zaw;Lhon, Win Zaw;Kyaw, Kyaw 1998. Herpetofauna of the Chatthin Wildlife Sanctuary, north-central Myanmar with preliminary observations of their Natural History Hamadryad 23 (2): 111—120 Категория:Змеи